Family of Five
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Arnold is married with three kids, When his wife walks out on him he needs help and Helga steps in as temporary mother. How long will she stay and can they make it work after all these years?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family of Five.

Rating: T for teen or PG-13 for thematic elements, Adult situations and anything else

Summary: Lila and Arnold are married and Lila leaves letting Arnold to raise their children alone. Helga steps in to help.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything so please don't sue. NOTHING belongs to me.

* * *

"Mommy...I don't feel good" Danny said sadly rubbing his red little ears.

Arnold turned from the dresser as Lila crossed their bedroom towards their four year old. lifting him to feel his head.

"You don't feel hot...you're fine Danny" She sat him back on his feet and went back to dressing.

"No, I really don't feel good" Danny whined and Arnold winced.

"Danny...you're fine now be a big boy and go get dressed before company arrives" Lila leaned over towards her mirrror to put in her earrings.

"Maybe..I'll go check him" Arnold said moving across the room.

"Really Arnold you've got him so spoiled already I'm telling you he's fine"

Arnold sighed before moving towards his sons room.

"Danny...come here I'll help you get dressed"

"Daddy...Can you help me too?" Jack their six year old asked from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, hang on"

The high pitch cries from the other room caught his attention.

"ARNOLD! can you get Sophie?" Lila called and he smiled at the boys.

"I'll be right back I gotta get your sister"

He moved across the hall from the boys room that they shared to his daughters room lifting her squirming little body out of the crib.

"Sophie...It's ok Daddy is here"

Almost immediately she stopped crying beaming up at him.

"DAD!" An insistant tug on his pant leg brough his attention back down to Jack.

"Yeah buddy?"

"I can't find my green shirt"

"Jack I already told you to wear another one" Lila called from the other room and he frowned.

"No mommy I want my green one"

"Calm down we'll find it"Arnold told him and he smiled.

* * *

By the time their company which consisted of Phoebe, Gerald and Helga arrived Arnold had found Jacks green shirt but had yet to dress Sophie or himself.

Arnold and Gerald were still best friend and so were Phoebe and Helga and so the five of them hung out regularly and Helga and Lila while still not best friends got along quite well.

Arnold and Lila had been married eight years with three children to show for it Jack was six, Danny was four and Sophie was one year and four months. Phoebe and Gerald had been married three years but no children to speak of yet and Helga was still single.

As soon as Helga was in the door the boys rushed to her for hugs throwing themselves against her legs.

"I don't feel good" Danny whined and Helga smiled lifting him into her arms.

"Awe, We'll just check for a fever then" She pressed her lips against his tiny forhead for a few seconds before pulling away.

"My my, You do have a fever" She said and Danny beamed.

"I don't feel good either!" Jack yelled pulling on her coat sleeve.

Arnold smiled watching his boys fall all over Helga while Phoebe and Gerald made their way into the small kitchen to help Lila.

He couldn't blame the boys she had grown into one of the sweetest most generous people he had ever known in his life. She had filled out nicely her long blonde hair was always pulled up into a bun but he knew when she let it down it swished in a gold waterfall to her waist. She had made it big in the writing industry and despite them being romance novels he had read everyone she had talent.

"Alright boys go see if your mom needs help in the kitchen" He shooed them as he helped her with her coat and Danny pulled his pant leg.

"Yes Danny?"

"Daddy tell her you don't feel good...you get a kiss" Danny beamed and Helga blushed since the child didn't bother to whisper.

"Go to the kitchen Danny" Arnold shooed his face turning red. Helga laughed pulling off her shoes.

"A ladies man already"

"I'm sorry about that..."Arnold motioned and she made a dismissive motion with her hand.

She stepped into the livingroom of their apartment with a sigh. She loved spending her saturday nights with the important people in her life, Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold and even Lila and the children but she couldn't help the stab of pain everytime she hugged the kids. She wanted them to be hers.

Jack was the oldest short for his age but smart as could be, He had curly blonde hair and Arnolds blue eyes.

Danny was next he was a sweet boy and also smart with Blonde hair and again Green eyes like his mother.

Sophie the baby was puure perfection. She had red curly hair in abundance and deep blue eyes but unlike her mother didn't have a single freckle or blemish just pure snow white skin.

"How's work?" She asked stepping over to sit on the couch.

"Work is...well stressful..."He collapsed beside her and she winced he looked absolutely beat.

"You love it though..."

"Yeah I love it...I just don't get much time with the kids.."

Arnold was a humanitairian lawyer and one of the best there was. His first case had been a fight to preserve the jungle his parents had loved it was a case deemed unwinable and he had won. That started his career fast and he was in hi demand and being Arnold he rarely turned anyone down.

"You spend the weekends with them don't you?"

"When I can...it never seems like enough...If I could open my own practice things would be easier"

"So...do it...you're a great lawyer you could make it"

"I don't have near enough money right now"

"Well...I..."He turned to face her and their eyes met and she saw something she'd never noticed when he looked at her before.

"I think I should go...check on the boys" He pushed to his feet and she watched him go.

* * *

"Lila dinner was amazing...honest" Phoebe smiled and Lila sighed her attention turned to Sophie who was beside her.

"I'm glad you think so...Sophie won't eat a bite" She tossed down the spoon wih a sigh.

"Here can I try?" Helga reached across the table and lifted Sophie from her highchair settling her on her knee.

"She's a picky eater" Danny said from his seat on Helgas left and she smiled at him.

"I see that"

"Dad said she eats like a turkey" Danny smiled.

"Bird...Not turkey" Jack rolled his eyes from Helgas right and she laughed.

"Well, let's see" Helga picked up a spoon and took some mashed potatoes from Sophies bowl offering it to her Sophie turned her head.

"Come on, Open up for the car...beep beep" Sophie giggled and eargerly opened her mouth taking the food and swallowing before eagerly waiting for more.

The car ritual continued until Sophies plate was clean and she sat happily chewing on her fingers in Helgas lap.

"Lila, Let me help with dishes" Helga offered and Lila stood.

"No, You've got a handful there don't worry about it" She trned towards the kitchen and Phoebe followed with a few plates.

Gerald began talking about an upcoming game that he was flying to, He was a manager for a basketball team with a shot at the championship. He rattled on and Helga glanced up breifly Arnold was watching her.

He wasn't even trying to hid the fact that he was openly watching her with a deep look she couldn't read Gerald kept talking but didn't get a response.

"Come see my new blocks!" Danny pulled on her sleeve and she stood shifting Sophie to one hip.

"OK, let's go"

* * *

Later, After Phoebe and Gerald had left and Helga as well Arnold put the boys in bed.

"Daddy...did you see I got another kiss"Danny beamed and Arnold laughed tucking him in.

"I saw you little rascal"

"Daddy...I got on too"Jack said with pride from the bed on the other side of the room and Arnold smiled turning to tuck him in as well.

"I know you did" he tucked Jack in kissing his forehead.

"Did you get a kiss Daddy?" Danny asked and Arnold shook his head.

"No, I didn't"

"Why? Don't you want one?" Jack looked at him curoiusly.

"Well...see...I have your mommy to give me kisses...it's not nice if I get them from someone else" He explained and Jack nodded snuggling down under the blankets.

"Mommy doesn't give you kisses though" Danny pointed out and Arnold winced.

"That's enough for one night...go to sleep"

He switched on the nightlight of stars and turned off the light in their room. Sophie was already in bed sound asleep and Lila was in bed as well.

He went into their bedroom and she was sitting up in their bed her hair in a braid, She was reading a mystery novel and wearing one of the slinky silk nightgowns she loved. He wasn't stupid enough to think she wore them for him or because she wanted sex she wore them because she liked them.

He sighed another night of sleeping on his own side of the bed without touching her. He didn't really want to touch her either. How long had it been since she even let him Sophie was one year and three months so it had been two years since he had been intimate with his wife.

"Did you get the boys put to bed?"

"Yes" He pulled back the blankets and got into the bed beside her.

"And Sophie?"

"Yes...is something wrong?"

"Sometimes I think the kids hate me" She said but she didn't sound upset over it just a fact.

"Don't be ridiculous...they love you"

"No, Arnold...they love you and they like me..." He sighed and flopped back to stare at the ceiling.

"Lila...You're their mom...they love you"

"Danny is four...you remember what we decided?"

"I didn't think it still applied...not now that we have Sophie" She looked at him disgusted.

"I knew you would say that" She got out of the bed and stormed over to her dressed to get some socks and pulled them on her feet.

"Lila, Don't be like that...I..just thought we were waiting"

"How long do you want me to wait?" She was angry and he sighed.

"I don't know...I'm just thinking of the kids"

"Arnold, They won't even notice I'm gone Jack barely acknowledges I exsist and Danny only ever wants you...Sophie is the worst she down right hates me...she won't even eat if I try to feed her...did you see at dinner? Helga had to feed her I felt inadeguate"

"I'm sure Helga didn't mean to make you feel bad"

"Well she did, She just clicks so much better with the kids then I do. It's not fair their MINE...MINE...they'll never be hers"

"Hold on just a minute" He sat up and she rolled her eyes.

"Come off it Arnold...let's face it...the kids aren't the only ones who prefer Helga...".

"Lila. I don't know what you're talking about"

"You've been infatuated with her since we were nine ever since you saved the neighborhood...I don't know why...even Gerald doesn't know what happened but something did and you've been crazy over her ever since"

"That's not true...I married you didn't I? I had children with you"

"Yes, you married me but I won't comment on the children..."

"Why? I had them with you I love those kids...we made them together"

"They were accidents Arnold...all three of them"

"Not Jack...or Danny...Just Sophie and I hate when you say that about them"

"Whatever...I've got a headache...I want to go to sleep" She stood and he lay back down.

"Fine by me"

"I want you to sleep on the couch tonight..."

He sighed before rolling out of the bed and pulling his pillow with him. He was used to this at least four nights out of the week he slept on the couch. He collapsed onto the couch too exausted to care. Lately he'd been going to work early to avoid seeing Lila in the morning he would work all day come home and fix dinner, Bath the boys and put them to bed then start all over.

Lila was the mother of his children and he loved her once but lately he wondered if she were right was it better for the kids if she left?

* * *

Helga woke up to her cell phone ringing like crazy and she winced reaching for it and glancing at her bedside clock.

It was seven in the morning on a sunday in the middle of summer who one earth would be calling.

"Hello?"

"Helga?...I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"Arnold..no...well...yes but it's ok" She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Helga...I just...I didn't know who else to call.."He sounded upset.

"what's wrong? Is it the kids?" Her heart clenched at the thought of something happening to one of them.

"No...it's Lila...she's gone"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" He sighed on the other end of the line.

"She left me"

"What? When? Why?"

"Last night sometime when I was sleeping...we've been having some problems...I don't think she's coming back...but look I got to go in to work it's an emergency or else I'd stay home...can you watch the kids? Please?"

"Of course...I'll be right over"

"Thank you" He hung up and she stumbled out of her bed rushing to get her things.

Arnold was running around his house when Helga let herself in. Danny and Jack sat in their pajamas infront of the tv with bowls of cereal, Sophie wailed like a banshee in her high chair cereal thrown all over her and the floor. Arnold was trying to pull on his tie and put papers in a briefcase all the while talking softly to the toddler.

"Sophie...it's ok baby...it's alright"

"Arnold.."Helga dropped her hot pink backpack that she had since college on the floor and he smiled slightly Lila always hated that backpack.

"Helga...I'm so glad to see you" She smiled as she walked towards him grabbing his tie and undoing it and then she began to retie it.

"I came as fast as I could"She said softly and he now got a good look at her.

She had pulled on well worn jeans with a rip on one knee and her worn out pink converse sneakers with a pink tanktop. She was wearing everyday clothes. Clothes Lila wouldn't be caught dead in and Arnold thought she looked good enough to eat.

He noticed how close she was her tiny pink tongue caught between her teeth working on his tie. He was a good two heads taller then her now she could barely see over his shoulder. He was wider then her too weekends at the gym building up muscel she was miniscule next to him.

Her body was wedged close against his with the table behind her his breifcase resting on it. He felt a bit of sweat trickle down the back of his neck. How easy would it be to bend her back over that very table. He began shoving papers in his briefcase behind her in an effort to keep his hands busy.

"I really appreciate this" He said softly and she smiled.

"I'm happy to do it...there perfect" She stepped away from him and turned to Sophie who was still screaming but he had blocked out at some point.

"Sophie...baby"She lifted her and Sophie instantly settled.

"I'll be home around six I promise..."He headed for the door.

"We'll be fine Arnold...don't worry I'm going to get her clean and feed her then maybe we'll go to the park and have hotdogs for lunch" She smiled at the boys and the giggled.

His hand gripped the doorknob and he took a deep breath maybe this was a mistake. He should have called somebody else it never occured to him how easy she would step into their lives and how easily she would fit there.

"Yeah...ok...I'll see you later then" He opened the door.

"Ok, We'll talk when you get home" She said heading back the hall with Sophie the boys falling into a line behind her.

He stepped into the hallway and sighed. It was too late now Helga was in his house with his children and he would have to deal with it. He trusted her more then anyone and he knew the kids couldn't be in better care.

He only hoped when things calmed down and got sorted out it wouldn't hurt the kids to much when she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Helga was sitting on a bench at the park deep in thought.

She worried about Arnold and how he was taking the fact Lila walked out and she watched the children hurting for them at losing their mother.

Danny was playing on the jungle gym, Sophie was a few feet away from her in a sand box happily covering herself in sand.

Jack suddenly flopped down onto the bench beside her with a heavy sigh.

"My moms not coming back" He said sternly and she looked at him.

His feet dangled above the ground and he was slouched on the bench arms crossed over his tiny chest.

"How do you know? Did she tell you something?" He shook his head.

"No...but I know she aint..." She pulled him close and he let her snuggling into her side.

"I know you're upset Jack...but...your mother loves you very much"

"She don't either...I heard her telling Daddy..."Helga winced.

"People say things when they are upset Jack..."

"She don't love me...it's not big deal...I'm a big boy...I don't need a mom"

"You're six" Helga smiled.

"I'm almost seven..."

"Still...you're just a kid and this shouldn't happen to you...Kids should be able to trust their parents and lean on them and know they'll always be there and love them...you shouldn't have to go through this"

"Daddy loves me...he loves me lots he won't ever leave me...neither will you...will you?" He looked up at her with wide innocent blue eyes and her heart clenched.

"I love you Jack...I'll always love you" She said and he smiled seeming to accept that as an answer.

"Can I sit here...a little longer?" He asked and she smiled.

"Of course you can...I'm thinking here in a little while we should have ourselves some ice cream...what do you think?"

He smiled up at her with an enthusiastic nod.

* * *

Arnold sat behind his desk papers and books were stacked up like a wall on the oak desk.

He was supposed to be working on an important case but his mind kept wondering off to Lila and where she could be, He hoped she was ok.

Then there were the children to think about. When he got home he would have to sit them down and prepare them for the worst that Lila may not come back. They were so little he hoped he could get them to understand.

He glanced at his watch wishing it was time to go home with his kids.

Maybe Lila would come back while he was at work, Maybe he'd go home and she'd be in the kitchen cooking dinner playing with Sophie and everything would be ok.

He knew it wouldn't happen and he wasn't even sure he wanted her to come back but he could pretend there was a chance things would still be ok.

He walked up the stairs to his front door completely exausted and he dug out his keys he opened the door and saw the boys watching tv.

"Hey guys" They smiled and rushed for hugs he dropped his breifcase to lift them each in an arm.

"Daddy..we had Ice cream and hotdogs at the park!" Danny said excitedly and Arnold smiled.

"You did? I'm jealous"

"We've been waiting for you to have supper" Helga said coming out of the kitchen with Sophie in one arm.

He looked at her with a heavy sigh feeling the anxiety and stress ease from his body for just a minute.

"Thank you, For everything...really.." She smiled a soft easy smile that made feel warm all over.

"Come on guys wash up while your dad gets ready for dinner" She reached out a hand and both boys scrambled out of his arms to run to her.

He pulled at his tie until it came loose and started towards his bedroom.

* * *

After an amazing dinner that Arnold was amazed Helga could pull off while also watching three kids and cleaning up the apartment he sat down with the boys.

Helga sat beside him with Sophie in her lap playing with toy keys she was too little for the talk but Arnold wanted her there just in case. Jack and Danny sat across the table.

"I want to talk to you about your mom"

"She's not coming back" Jack said simply.

"Jack...you're mom...is very confused right now" Helga offered.

"Did we do something wrong?" Danny asked and Arnold winced.

"No, of course not...you're both wonderful and she loves you this has nothing to do with you" Arnold said and they nodded.

"So, where is she?" Danny asked and Arnold shrugged.

"I don't know"

"So she left us?" Jack asked sadly and Helga felt her heart break for him.

"Yes...but I promise I'm not going to leave you" Arnold told him.

"Is there anything you want to ask?" Helga asked and both boys shook their heads no.

"See the thing is guys...there's different kinds of love. Theres family love like how you love each other and mommy and me and how we love you. Then theres mommy and daddy love which is something only mommies and daddies have with each other and then there's friend love like me and Helga...your mommy and I used to have mommy daddy love but...we don't anymore...but that doesn't mean she doesn't still love you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Arnold asked.

"Yes...I understand" Jack said and Danny nodded.

"Will we still see mom?" Danny asked and Arnold nodded.

"Of course, If you want to see her you most certainly can"

"I don't want to...is that ok?" Jack asked and again Arnold nodded.

"That's ok too...if you're sad or upset that's ok and if you want to talk about it or ask questions I'm here whenever"

They nodded and Sophie yawned.

"I'm going to put her to bed...Do you need anything?" Helga stood and he shook his head after she disappeared down the hall Danny spoke.

"Do you mommy and daddy love Helga?" Arnold paled.

"No, just friend love"

"Oh, but...we need a mommy" Jack said softly.

"I know buddy...but you have one..." Danny shook his head.

"No Daddy, a REAL mommy...one that won't leave us"

Arnolds heart clenched Danny was too little to be going through this and be feeling that way so he forced a smile.

"It's time for bed guys...ok?" They drug themselves off their chairs and he walked with them back the hall.

He put them both in their pajamas and into their bed Danny was asleep as soon as he hit the mattress and Arnold turned to help Jack get under the covers.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Arnold kissed his forehead.

"I love you too"

"I love mom...but I love Helga too...maybe...she would want to be our mommy"

"Jack...I know Helga loves you all but...things are kind of complicated right now"

"ok...goodnight daddy" He closed his eyes and Arnold knew that was his cue to leave.

He stepped out into the livingroom Helga was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" She stood and he shrugged.

"My wife left me...but I'm doing good"

"I'm sorry I didn't even know you were having problems"

He fell onto the couch with a sigh and she sat beside him one leg pulled up underneath herself.

"We never were really in love...I mean I loved her for years but then...I met someone else and I realized I was in love with her instead and I was waiting for the right time...to tell her that I loved her. Lila asked me out and I guess I said yes because I had been after her so long...I thought it was a good idea...we dated awhile and I told her I couldn't stay...I had this other person...she told me she was pregnant"

"But...Jack is only six" Arnold nodded.

"She said she was pregnant and she might have been I did the right thing I proposed...we got married and I came home one night and she said...she'd lost it"

"Do you think there really was one?" Helga asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know. We were married and I know she knew that I still had feelings for the other woman...we had Jack and then Danny...we agreed when Danny was four we would get a divorce and I was glad I was hoping this other woman would still want me...then one night I was drunk...and Lila was...I don't know...and we made Sophie...Lila was furious she said I got her pregnant so she wouldn't leave but that's not true...she had Sophie and I assumed she was staying we haven't had sex since I got her pregnant with Sophie...we weren't in love maybe we never were but it was working until Danny turned four and then Lila wanted out...I guess she finally had enough"

"I'm sorry Arnold...what happened to the other girl?" He looked at her and didn't say anything.

She was so innocent and naive he couldn't believe she didn't know it was her, always was her and always would be.

Before he even knew what he was doing he reached out to her his hand gooing to the clip holding her hair back he pulled it loose letting her hair spill out like a golden waterfall.

"Why don't you ever let your hair down?" He asked softly.

"I don't know...I just don't" She grabbed the clip piling her hair back up and securing it.

"Helga..." She stood up before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm going to go Arnold...do you need me tomorrow?"

"If you don't mind"

"Of course not" She grabbed her coat and he stood.

"Alright, How about nine?" She reached for the door seeming to be in a rush to get away from him.

"See you at nine" She opened the door and bolted before he could speak.

He stared at the closed door before sliding the lock in place and shutting off the lights he collapsed into his bed realizing now how big it was and he sighed. It was nice to sleep in his bed.

"Daddy?" He opened one eye Danny stood inches from the bed behind him stood Jack holding Sophie.

"Yeah?"

"Can we sleep with you? please?" He smiled Lila never let them sleep with her and Arnold or even with her claiming she needed space he moved to lift Sophie from Jack who was too little to hold her for long periods of time.

"Climb in then"He said and the boys piled into the bed beside him.

He liked this better the three kids fit nicely in bed with him and he couldn't help notice there was room for one more person...a woman would fit nicely...but there was only one who fit perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

Helga sighed before turning the knob and stepping into Arnold apartment.

It was completely silent and for a brief minute she was afraid she was late and he had taken the kids somewhere else but then he came out of his bedroom in sleep pants and and a t-shirt.

"Hey, I'm sorry was there a change in plans?" She looked around but didn't see the kids.

"No, They're still asleep"

"Have you heard from Lila?" He shook his head wondering into the kitchen and she kicked off her shoes before following him.

"I tried calling her a couple times yesterday and then a few minutes ago...she won't answer her cell phone"

"Do you want me to try calling her?" She offered and he shook his head.

"No, Do you want some coffee?" He turned around setting two cups on the table before she could answer and filling them. He poured some cream in hers and slid it towards her.

It was a simple getsure but left her speechless even Phoebe couldn't remember how she liked her coffee. She eased down into a chair at the table.

"You look beat Arnold"

"I'm ok...I'm worried about the kids..."He sighed dropping into the chair across the table.

"I know you are"

"I mean I'm worried about all three but...Sophie is too little to really understand and she wont remember, Danny might remember some of the good with Lila but he's going to remember the bad too and Jack...he's old enough to understand and he's going to remember all of it...I worry that's alot for him to carry"

"He's a strong kid, and you are an amazing father he'll be ok"

"I just want them to be happy"

"Then trust me...it's better this way...it's so hard growing up in a house where your parents don't want you around and they hate each other...trust me I know"

"I love those kids...I don't know where things are going but...I won't leave them"

She smiled at him taking a drink of her coffee.

"Maybe, She'll come back" She offered and he shook his head.

"No, She won't and if she did...I can't do this anymore"

"Daddy..."Arnold turned as Danny approached the table rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up?"

"I'm thirsty" Arnold lifted him onto his lap and Helga went for a cup of juice.

"Here you go" Helga handed him the cup and he quickly drank every drop of juice.

"You ready to go back to bed now?" Arnold asked and Danny nodded sleepily before reaching for Helga.

She smiled and took him gently out of Arnolds arms.

"Put him in my bed with Jack and Sophie" Arnold stood to clean up their cups.

She froze for a second then took a deep breath moving slowly back the hall. She'd never been in his bedroom. The bedroom where he slept with Lila.

She found it and smiled when she saw Jack and Sophie both still sound asleep in the huge bed.

She helped Danny slide under the blankets and tucked them around his tiny body.

"Are you going to come live with us?" Danny asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'm just helping your Daddy until he sorts some things out"

"If you asked him he'd let you live here" Danny offered and she kissed his forehead with a smile.

"I appreciate that"

She closed the door when she left letting it open just a little in case they needed anything when she got to the living room Arnold was standing infront of a tiny mirror once again struggling with his tie.

"You're hopeless" She teased taking the end of his tie and pulling him to her.

"I'm just so frazzled. I have a big case coming up and with everything going on..."He sighed.

"I know. It's all going to be ok though I promise" She slid the tie up to his neck her fingers brushing sking for the breifest of moments.

She inhaled he smelled so good it nearly took her breath away. Clean and Spicy and smell she could easily stand breathing in all day. Warm and so inviting.

"Thanks, I'll pay you for sitting with the kids and everything.."

"No, you won't we're friends..it's ok..now go before you're late" She smiled and he smiled back dropping a quick kiss on her cheek before rushing for the door.

She smiled softly to herself that simple kiss was more then payment enough.

* * *

Later when Sophie and Danny were happily watching Dora the explorer and Helga was making lunch Jack came into the kitchen with her.

"Hey, Don't you want to watch tv?"

"I don't like baby shows" Helga smiled but didn't mention that he was still only six.

"Well if you want to help me you can spread the peanut butter on the sandwiches" He grabbed a chair pulling it beside had and standing on it to reach the counter.

"Do you like my dad?"He asked bluntly and she blushed.

"Yes, we've been friends a very long time"

"Do you like me and Danny and Sophie?...I know Sophie isn't very likable but..."Helga laughed.

"I love you three very much"

"Well, will you be our new mommy? Please?" She put down the knife she was holding and the apple she was slicing.

"Jack,you already have a mommy"

"Not like you, She never played with us or tucked us in or anything like that...Daddy did it all"

"I think you need to talk about how you feel to your dad...ok?" He nodded and she went back to slicing the apples.

* * *

When Arnold came home dinner was on the table and his kids were not around.

"Hello? I'm home"

"We're in here!" Helga called from the kitchen and he followed the sound of his kids giggling into the kitchen.

He found her sitting on the floor with all three kids happily playing hunry hungry hippos. Sophie was sitting on Helgas lap giggling happily and smacking Helgas hippo on the head. Jack and Danny were laughing too.

"Who's winning?" He asked and Helga smiled.

"Danny"

"He's cheating Daddy" Jack said and Arnold smiled it was times like these when the boys smiled and Sophie laughed that he truly believed everything was going to be ok.

"Are you hungry? We waited to have supper" Helga stood and turned to get something from the oven.

"I'm starving" He set his breifcase aside.

"Daddy we helped make dinner" Danny said standing and running to Arnold.

"You did?" He lifted Danny.

"Yes, They rolled the crescent rolls" Helga smiled turning with a plate of serverly misshapen rolls and Arnold smiled.

"Those look excellent boys"

Helga smiled and moved to the kitchen Arnold lifted Sophie with his other arm as Jack scampered off after Helga.

After Dinner Arnold put the boys in bed and Helga bathed Sophie Arnold wanted to tuck Sophie in himself so Helga moved into the livingroom.

Arnold tucked the kids all in and read Sophie a story until she fell asleep. He changed into flannel pj bottoms and a t-shirt before going into the livingroom and finding Helga asleep on the couch.

He smiled she had to be exausted he glanced towards his bedroom. The urge to lift had and carry her to his room throw her onto the bed and taste every inch of her was nearly unbearable.

She wasn't ready he knew that by the way she ran from his last night she wasn't ready and he wasn't either not really.

He sighed and lifted her gently into his arms she was so frail and light he carried her slowly back to his room and laid her softly on the bed pulling the blankets up around her. He stood just a minute watching her sleep. Then he turned and walked out to the couch for a night alone.


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke up she didn't know where she was and at first a slice of panic hit her. She sat up right with a jolt in the huge bed. It was then she noticed the tiny lump under the blankets beside her. She lifted the blankets just a bit to see Danny asleep in the middle of the bed.

She put the blankets back over him and slid off the bed stopping at mirror by the door to check her hair.

She found Arnold asleep on the couch and she instantly felt bad for taking up his bed all night. Moving towards the door she grabbed her shoes and tried to pull them on in silence planning a great escape.

"Going somewhere?" Arnold asked sleepily and she jumped dropping her shoe.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to wake you up" He shrugged still half asleep he sat up.

"I wasn't really sleeping" He pushed his hair back from his eyes in a tired careless manner and she felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry for making you sleep on the couch...you should have woke me up..."

"No, It's not that I was...trying to figure out were Lila could be..."

"You really miss her" Helga guessed and he shook his head.

"No, not really. Even when Lila was here...she wasn't...you know? I just wish I knew where she was"

"I can call her if you want me too..."Helga offered and he shook his head.

"No thanks. I appreciate it but...it's my problem not yours you've already done so much..."

"Arnold I want to help you I want to be with the kids...I..."She sighed and he looked away from her.

"I need a shower I'm due in court today" He stood and moved towards the hall.

"I'll start breakfast then..."She moved to the kitchen.

Somewhere in between they bumped into each other her bumping against his sold chest and he froze looking down at her. She took a deep breath before forcing herself to meet his eyes.

"Helga..."He moved just a little and played with a long piece of hair that had pulled loose of her bun in her sleep.

"Arnold.." She didn't know what to say his gaze was so intense it stole her thoughts.

"When...this...it all over...would you..."She bit her lip in anticipation. She had waited so long for him to ask her out.

"DADDY!" The screams broke them apart and Arnold quickly brushed past her rushing down the hall. She stood where she was rooted in place and swaying slightly in shock.

After a few minutes she moved to the kitchen and began working on breakfast for Arnold and the kids.

When Arnold got out of the shower Sophie was sitting in her high chair happily eating breakfast and the boys had taken their breakfast in the livingroom infront of the television. Lila never let them eat in the livingroom and he was going to comment on it but didn't.

"Hey, Do you have time to eat?" Helga asked and he nodded dropping into a seat beside Sophie.

Helga set a plate with eggs, pancakes and bacon infront of him and then without thinking about it she leaned over and started to work on his tie. He froze the second she did so. His fork halfway between him and the plate.

She was so close with him sitting down and her leaning over. She smelled good and he wanted to pull her down onto his lap but he didn't instead he cleared his throat. She then noticed how close they were and instantly her cheeks flushed pink she quickly finished his tie then back away.

"I'm sorry...I just...autopilot" She made a motion with her hand and he smiled.

"It's fine I appreciate all your help. Really"

He finished his breakfast and took his plate to the sink she was wiping off Sophie and he went to say goodbye to the boys first.

He came back and moved to Sophies other side kissing her head.

"See you late Sophie girl" He smiled Helga was still wiping Sophies sticky hands when he leaned over and quickly and gently pressed a kiss to her lips.

She didn't have time to kiss him back or react one minute he was there his lips pressing against hers and then he was gone out the door and she was standing in the kitchen alone with Sophie.

Sophie rattled her keys and Helga smiled at her as her breathing seemed to finally return to normal.

* * *

She finished cleaning up after breakfast and after settling Sophie in her bouncy swing with the boys infront of cartoons she went to have a shower.

She had brought clothes and shampoo just in case in her trusty pink backpack the one thing she held onto from highschool.

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water spray over her. She had to admit being with three small children full time did get tiring. She felt bad for Lila but there still wasn't an excuse for her behavior. She was faster in the shower then she normally was and when she stepped out of the shower she heard voices.

She threw on clothes and rushed to the livingroom. Her hair went to her waist and was dripping wet soaking her clothes when she reached the livingroom. Jack and Danny were watching television and Lila sat on the couch looking at Sophie who was still playing with her keys.

"oh..I thought you were Arnold..."Helga said dumbly and Lila stared her down from head to toe.

"Yes, Well I assumed the same thing...where is Arnold?"

"Work...he left about an hour ago..."

"I see...Well...I will go to his offices then" Lila stood picking up her purse and Helga spoke.

"Lila...wait...do you want...to stay for some tea?" She gestured to the kitchen and Lila smiled softening a little.

"No thanks Helga...I appreciate you taking care of the kids..."Helga looked at the boys who were enchanted with the television.

"It's no problem...do you want to visit them?"

"No. That's ok...bye Helga" Lila went out the door and Helga noticed Jack watching but Danny and Sophie didn't even look up.

"Hey after lunch I have a surprise for you guys" She smiled and The boys finally looked away from the television.

* * *

Arnold won his court case and he felt slightly better as he walked up the stairs to his arpartment. He knew Helga and the kids would be there and that thought made him feel better. Thanks to winning this case he was hoping he could buy a house for him and the kids with a yard.

He didn't know what to do with Helga. He wanted to be with her but it would be a huge step for her to go from a single wirter in an apartment to a wife and mother of three. He sighed digging for his keys and opening the door to his apartment.

He stepped inside and noticed it was quiet. He was late it was already nine and he knew the kids would be in bed. He went looking for Helga and when he found her he was speechless.

His hardwood floors in his living room were covered with a large plastic table cloth that was covered in finger paint. All around the livingroom were fingerpaintings obviously done by the kids. Helga was on her hands and knees on the table cloth closing the lids on the various paints and wearing a great deal of it herself.

"Helga..." She looked up and he saw that not only were her arms and clothes covered in paint but her hair had streaks of green and her face had smears of blue.

"Arnold...I was going to clean this all up I promise"

He set his breifcase aside pulling on his tie.

"It's ok...really...where are my kids?"

"They went to bed about an hour ago after dinner your dinner is in the fridge"

"And...was Leonardo Davinci by and I missed him?" He motioned at the paintings and she smiled standing she handed him a few.

"The kids did them...aren't they great?...we painted all day" He glanced from the painting to her.

"Looks like they painted more then the paper" She blushed.

"Oh...yeah well...Jack spilled on Danny and Danny retaliated and...well...we had a bit of a paint war...the kids are clean now...I just wanted them to have some fun after..."She didn't have to finish.

"After Lila left" He handed her the painting back and moved into the kitchen for his dinner she followed.

"So, You saw her then?"

"Yeah, She came by my office...to talk about a divorce" He fell into a chair and she sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry Arnold"

"Don't be I knew it was coming...She doesn't want the apartment...or the kids...She just wants out and some money...I agreed of course..All I want is the kids...I don't care about anything else...I agreed she could visit whenever she wanted but I don't think she will"

"I tried to get her to visit them today too..."Helga said sadly.

"Yeah, She said that you had everything under control she wanted to check on the kids and she could see they were fine and she feels its better for them if she bows out gracefully" Arnold rolled his eyes.

"She does love them Arnold...just...in a different way"

"I know. If I were in her shoes I really don't think I could just let them go" Helga simled and he finally drew his attention from his plate to her.

She looked stunning even covered in paint and wearing old clothes. He loved his kids more then anything but sometimes he wished things were different. He should have went after Helga years ago instead of Lila.

He leaned over and kissed her. This kiss was different then the one this morning. It was full of passion and he didn't pull back this time. She kissed back almost instantly he grabbed her arms pulling her to his lap and she let out a startle noise but didn't fight him.

She kissed him back just as desperately. His hand pulled her hair loose from the tight ponytail and he ran his fingers through the blonde silk using it to angle her head where he needed it. His other hand gripped her thigh holding her body close.

When He finally took a minute to breathe she rested her forehead against his. She was shaking he could feel her entire body tremble and he smiled a little he could still do that to her.

"Helga..."His voice was breathless and didn't sound like him.

"I should go...I don't...not yet...not with the kids" He nodded she was right of course.

"Ok...Will you come back tomorrow?" He sounded clingy and needy.

"Yeah...of course" He kissed her again getting completely lost in the feeling of her body against his her lips moving beneath his.

"Arnold" She gigled pushing him away.

"Ok ok ok..." He let go and she slid away she moved to the door and he followed.

"You're shirts ruined" She said and he looked down his once white dress shirt was covered in paint.

"It's ok" He leaned on arm against the door frame his other arm sneaking around her waiste pulling her in one more time for another passionate kiss.

"I'm leaving now" she teased pulling her head back and he groaned burying his face in her neck and tasting her skin a little.

She jumped as if he shocked her both hand coming to his chest and he grinned. So that was the spot that he needed to find. He bit her lightly and she gasp gripping his shirt.

"You sure. You're leaving?" He asked sweetly planting more kisses and she nodded but didn't move.

"I'm sure..."

He sighed and pulled away ending the torture for now and she offered him a weak smile.

"Bye Arnold"

"Bye Helga"

She left and he sighed before looking down at his ruined shirt and deciding it was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Helga drug her feet walking up the steps to Arnolds apartment after their kisses last night she wasn't ready to face him, but she had to watch the kids.

She opened the door and had to smile. Jack was standing on a chair at the counter mixing a questionable concotion. Danny was running around the kitchen table with a plane. Sophie was obvoiusly wet and sitting in her high chair banging a spoon against the tray and crying for all the world. Arnold was trying to tie his tie, pack his breifcase and stir oatmeal all at once.

"Helga...I'm so glad to see you!" He yelled over Sophie and she moved into the kitchen.

"Sophie..."She dropped to her knees beside the chair Sophie took a deep breath smiled and looked directly at Helga.

"Mama"

Almost instantly Arnold froze and spun around to look at Sophie who smiled happily reaching for Helga. His gaze went to Helga and he saw the pained look in her eyes.

"No...Helga...sweetie..Helga" She tried.

"Mama" Sophie smiled.

"No..."Helga had tears in her eyes Arnold stepped forward putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Helga...it's ok just let her go" She turned teary blue eyes at him.

"But...I'm...I'm not..."

"MAMA!" Sophie insisted against and Helga managed to snap out of it to lift the small girl into her arms.

"It's ok Helga..."Arnold assured.

"Her first words...Arnold...and I'm not..."She bit her lip and brushed past him heading for Sophies room to change her. He watched her go then sighed.

After last night Arnold had high hopes for his and Helgas realationship but Sophie had spooked her. She wasn't ready for this and he knew it now.

He finally got the boys settled down for breakfast and his tie fixed then went looking for Helga. She was just finishing up with Sophie.

"Helga..."He said her name softly and he saw her quickly wipe away a stray tear.

"I'm just finishing her up. She was wet"

"Helga, I'm sorry she upset you. She's just a baby she doesn't know any better"

"It's not that Arnold. I'm not her mother...I'll never be her mother and..one day you're going to meet someone who will want to step in as a mother and...then what?...or what about Lila?"

"What about Lila?"

"She's her mother Arnold...what if Lila wants to be a part of her life that's going to confuse Sophie..."

"And as for another woman...it won't happen"

"You don't know that" Helga put Sophie down on the floor to play with her toys and turned to face Arnold.

"I do..."He looked directly at her hoping she heard and saw the meaning in his words but she closed up and turned her attention to Sophie.

"I just don't want Sophie being confused"

"I know"

"I love these kids"He smiled.

"I know you do" She smiled slightly then lifted Sophie.

"Let's go eat baby girl"

"Mama" Sophie smiled back and this time Helga didn't correct her.

Arnold stood in Sophies room a minute looking at the light yellow walls then he followed Helga.

The boys and Sophie were all happily eating their oatmeal Helga was starting the dishes.

"At lunch can you bring the kids and meet me?"

"Yeah, Where?" She turned to look at him.

"I want to buy a house...I want the boys and you to look at it with me tell me what you think then we can go out for lunch"

"That sounds great I'll make sure and clean the kids up" She smiled at him and again he was reminded how easily this all fit together.

A stranger looking in would assume they were happily married with three beautiful children. Nobody would guess the reality.

He kissed both boys and Sophie good bye before reaching for his breifcase. Helga saw the look in his eye and shook her head.

"Not infront of the boys" She said softly and he nodded before turning and leaving.

Helga cleaned the house and helped the boys get ready for lunch with their father she dressed Sophie and then on a whim let her hair down. Her hair down was golden and wavy and reached her hips. Arnold seemed to like it down.

* * *

She met him at the address he gave her and standing on the porch with the real estate agent her felt a sheer sense of pride as Helga walked up the sidewalk Sophie on one hip Danny gripping her hand and Jack infront of her. It was a beatiful sight to him.

"You have a beautiful family" The agent smiled and he nodded.

"Yes I do"

"Hey sorry if we're late" Helga came up the steps and Arnold lifted Danny to carry him. Jack taking Arnolds free hand.

"You're right on time" He promised and Helga smiled back as the six of them went into the house.

The house was two stories and five bedrooms with three bathrooms. It was light yellow with a fenced in front and back yard and a stunning kitchen.

"What do you think?" Arnold asked Helga as the two were standing in what would be Sophies room.

"I think...it's prefect..."She said moving around the room.

"I mean the kids can...have their own rooms...I like that" Arnold said moving closer she nodded.

Sophie, Jack and Danny were downstairs having cookies with the real estate agent.

"Yeah, That's nice and you could get a dog with the yard" Helga offered Arnold smiled drawing her into his arms.

"I mean..they could share if they had too...if I don't know if there was another baby" Helga blushed and refused to make eye contact.

"I...think you should buy it...you and the kids will be happy here" She offered with a smile and he grinned back.

"I'll buy it then" He leaned forward and kissed her she resisted for a second before relaxing and kissing him back.

"DAD!" Jacks voice rang out in the hall and the two quickly broke apart Arnold meeting Jack at the doorway.

"Hey Buddy...we just bought us a house" Jack smiled.

"Really?! We're going to live here!"

"Yep, Probably not for a week or two but...it's ours" Jack squealed in delight running to give Helga a hug.

"Can we get a dog daddy?Please?" Arnold smiled.

"That can probably be arranged" Jack ran out of the room eager to tell Danny and Helga smiled watching him go.

"Sounds like you'll be going dog shopping" Helga teased.

"Yeah, I think we'll cruise the pounds and find one...or two." She smiled that was Arnold always the hero.

"That sounds like a good idea...Sophie would probably like a cat"She hinted and he laughed.

"Very true. You'll come with us won't you?" She nodded.

"Of course"

"Let's go sign the papers" He took her hand and the two went downstairs.

Walking into the diner an hour later the kids were a bundle of excitment. Even Sophie giggled happily in Helgas arms while Arnold held both Jack and Dannys hands to keep them close.

The found a booth near a window and Arnold slid Jack into one side and then sat beside him. Danny slid in the other side and Helga followed him placing Sophie in a high chair at the end.

The waitress smiled at Sophie and took their order bringing back crayons and a coloring page for each of the kids. With Jack, Danny and Sophie preoccupied Arnold and Helga were able to relax and enjoy the day out.

"I'll probably be home late again tonight"

"That's ok the kids will all be asleep early tonight anyway they had a big day" Helga smiled at Danny.

"Yeah they did, do you think you could start packing some of the little things sometime this week?" She nodded but didn't look up from the drawing Danny was showing her.

He watched the interaction between the two of them. Helgas long blonde hair falling over her shoulder and her leaning towards Danny his blonde curls matching her hair his head bent showing her the various things he had drawn.

Sophie ate lunch then promptly fell asleep in her high chair. Helga laughed as they were leaving lifting the tiny girl into her arms. Sophies head rested against Helgas shoulder her arms and legs limp with sleep Helga holding her close as if she were the most precious thing in the world. She took Dannys Hand with her other hand and Jack caught onto the back of her shirt.

Arnold smiled watching her leave with his children. He didn't know how she did it and did it so easily. He loved them all more than anything but even a few hours alone with them and things were out of control. They weren't bad they were just little but Helga could handle all three with little or no difficulty and it amazed him.

"You have a wonderful family" The waitress commented as he was paying.

"Thank you"

"You're wife and children are amazing how well they all seem to click" She handed him his change.

"Yes, She's amazing"

* * *

Helga settled Sophie into her crib the sleeping child didn't wake up once the entire taxi ride home and by the time they reached home the boys were both exausted. She finished tucking Sophie in and then went to get the boys from the livingroom.

"Ok, Nap time" Danny rubbed his eyes and headed back the hallway.

"I'm a big boy I don't need a nap" Jack said and Helga smiled.

"Well I'm bigger than you and I'm taking a nap"

"Really?" He seemed unsure and Helga laughed.

"Cross my heart" She did the crossing motion and he smiled taking her hand and leading her back the hall.

She tucked both boys into their beds and then collapsed onto the couch for a short nap of her home after all she promsied Jack.

When Arnold got home Helga was sitting at his kitchen table on her laptop sipping hot tea.

"Hey"

"Hey' She waved and he moved into the kitchen.

"Where are the kids?" He checked his watch it was ten o'clock.

"They went to bed about an hour ago...they were tired"

"I didn't realize it was that late" He said shaking his head.

"Yep" She shut her laptop and slid it into it's bag and stood putting her tea cup in the sink.

"Are you going home then?"

"Yeah...I'll be back tomorrow"

"Ok..."He didn't move or say anything and she pulled on her coat.

"Your supper is in the oven"

"Thank you...for everything...really...I..."

"Arnold...I love helping you...I love being with you and the kids. Today was great" He smiled but didn't touch her.

He wanted to touch her and kiss her, Hold her close but he was trying to give her some space. He wanted her to come to him and be sure this was what she wanted.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She nodded and opened the door he didn't move and she closed the door softly behind her.

Walking home in the dark she took a deep breath. He hadn't kissed her goodbye. Hadn't even hugged her. She wondered if maybe she did something wrong but couldn't think of anything. She pushed the thoughts away maybe he wasn't interested but one thing was for sure she wasn't going to beg him for attention. She'd help with the kids as long as he needed her but she wasn't going to throw herself at him.

She was too afraid if she fell for him he wouldn't catch her.

* * *

Read and Review! Also if you want to read some of my original work hop over to fictionpress. I am under the same penname and so far I have one story titled Sunshines Shadow. Read it adn Review it I'd love to get some reviews. The second chapter for that story should be up soon and I'm already starting on my next original story I'd love some feedback on Sunshines Shadow and my next one when it comes out :)


	6. Chapter 6

Helga opened the door to Arnold apartment, and stepped inside glancing at her watch she saw she was a few minutes later than usual, but she shrugged the crying in her bathroom wasn't something she could skip.

"Sophie? Jack? Danny?" She dropped her bag on the floor looking around the apartment.

"Hey." Arnold emerged from the bathroom with his dress shirted unbuttoned, and his hair tousled.

She blushed, and instantly looked away.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late..."She offered.

"it's alright the kids are still asleep they were so exausted." He began buttoning his shirt, and she found the nerve to look at him.

"Would you like me start packing today?" She asked looking around the apartment.

"Just the stuff we don't need right now. I'll finish packing the rest myself. I don't like making you do all this work."

"It's ok I don't mind." She smiled moving into the livingroom she began picking up toys the kids had left on the floor.

He watched her a second or two before following her into the livingroom he glanced at the clock it was a little after seven, but he knew the kids wouldn't be up for at least another hour they were truly exausted.

He moved behind her, and it took all her strength to keep picking up toys, and ignore his prescense so close she could feel the heat coming off his body. She bent down dropping to her knees to pick up some of the smaller toys. Her every sense on alert.

He dropped to his knees behind her, and when his fingers brushed her neck she jumped. She has wore her hair down, and he slid it all over her left shoulder his fingers light grazing her skin. A second later his lips brushed her exposed neck.

"Arnold..."Her voice came out shaky, and his hands gripped her arms trying to get her to face him.

Relunctantly she slowly turned her body towards his. She had every intention of telling him why they shouldn't be doing this, but his lips met hers, and she forgot all of them.

His kisses weren't gentle like prevoius ones they wer heated, and full of passion. His hands gripped her waist pulling her closer until finally she was straddling his lap. Her legs around his waist while he was kneeling on the floor.

He tried to be genlte with her, he tried to take things slow he really did, but he had wanted her so long, and it had been forever since he'd even touched a woman. His hands trailed down to the edge of her shirt, and slid underneath it. She shivered when his hands touched the skin above her hip.

"Helga..."He pulled away for a second.

"What?" She was afraid he was changing his mind, she was also afraid he wasn't.

"Let's...take this somewhere else..." He sounded desperate almost begging her. He started kissing her neck before she could answer.

"But...but...the kids."

"Are asleep...will be for at least an hour." He replied.

"I...I..."She needed to think, but she didn't have time. He stood, and her legs remained wrapped around his waist. She was vaguely aware that they were moving somewhere, but his lips were working across her collarbone, and his hands were gripping her thighs hard enough it almost hurt.

He managed to make if to his bedroom, before dropping her down onto the bed, and climbing ontop of her. She didn't unwrap her legs from his waist but, she turned her head away when he moved for a kiss.

"Not here..." She said softly.

"Why? what's wrong?"

"This is your bed with Lila...you slept with her here...you...I..."She bit her lip.

"I know I'm with you Helga...I know it's you...I promise...she's the furthest thing from my mind."

"I...I just can't" She said pushing at his chest.

He backed off of her, and she sat up.

"I'm sorry Arnold..."She said with a miserable tone.

"No, it's ok...we shouldn't do this anyway." He said standing at the foot of the bed.

She didn't say anything just sat there looking up at him with vulnerable blue eyes.

"I just...I don't want the kids to be confused..."He said softly, but the kids weren't the only ones that he was afraid would get confused. If he slept with her now later he'd want more, and he didn't know if she was ready, He didn't know if he was ready.

"I agree. The most important thing right now is Jack, Danny, and Sophie. " Helga stood too.

"I'm going to head off to work...I'll see you later" He said making a quick exit from the bedroom.

Helga didn't know how long she just stood there in his bedroom. before she heard Sophie begin to fuss, and call otu for her.

"Mama!"

"I'm coming sweetie." Helga turned on the light, and lifted Sophie from her crib placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mama!" Sophie smiled in delight, and Helga couldn't help smile back.

* * *

After getting all three children fed, and cleaned up for the day Helga called Phoebe, and invited her over for lunch. Danny answered the door while Jack was helping Helga finish the salad. Sophie sat on the kitchen floor playing with an assortment of pots, and spoons.

"Helga?" Phoebes voice made Helga turn from lunch, and she smiled at her best friend.

"Hey Pheebs, I just want to get the kids all settled in the livingroom then we can eat our lunch in here. OK?" She lifted Sophie in one arm, and took Dannys hand.

"Ok Helga..."Phoebe watched her exit with the three children, and couldn't help, but smile.

Helga came back a few minutes later.

"Sorry about that." She sat down across from Phoebe.

"Helga I have to say...seeing you with those kids...getting along so well is amazing. You just take to them so naturally."

"Thanks Phoebe...I love being here I really do."

"You look like you belong here." Phoebe said taking a bite of salad.

"Yeah, well...it's only temporary." Helga said with a sigh.

"Maybe not..."Phoebe said with a knowing smile.

"I don't know...thing are complicated."

"With who? You, and Arnold or You and the kids?"

"Arnold...the kids are great, but Arnold, and I..."

"What Helga?"

"We kissed...a couple times, and then this morning before he left for work...we made out on the living room floor, and then in his bed...we were...well...I couldn't do it not in the bed he shared with her, and I think I hurt his feelings because then he said we shouldn't because of the kids...and he left for work."

"Did you guys...you know?" Phoebe asked raising an eyebrow.

"No...No..." Helga waved the thought away.

"Helga...I love you like a sister I know you better than anyone. I know you love those kids, and I know you're still in love with Arnold. He's a great man, and you guys all together would make the perfect family...But...I think that right now Arnold is hurt, and he's confused, and I know he cares for you, but I don't want him to confuse caring with love. I don't want to see you get hurt." Phoebe said reaching across the table to hold Helgas hand.

"Thanks Pheebs. Now, you said you had big news. Tell me it's something good." Phoebe pracitcally beamed as she pulled her hand from Helgas.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled.

"Phoebe! Why didn't you tell me as soon as you got here?" Helga stood moving around the table to hug her best friend.

"I wanted to wait awhile." Phoebe laughed as Helga sat back down.

"That's amazing I'm so happy for you. Did you tell Gerald yet?"

"Not yet, I wanted you to be the first to know...Oh Helga. I'm so happy. We've been trying for so long, and I was starting to think I couldn't get pregnant, and Gerald was getting frustrated, and...now here I am."

"Here you are. Pregnant...I just can't believe it." Helga smiled but Phoebe saw the pained expression in her eyes.

"Oh Helga, I wish you could find a man, and have children."

"I found a man Phoebe...he already has children...and he doesn't want any with me." Helga said sadly.

* * *

Phoebe left, and Helga spent the rest of the day starting to pack things to be moved. She got supper ready, and they are together then she tucked them all in. Arnold was running late, and this gave Helga all day to think about her life, and where it was going. More than anything in the world she wanted a baby, and she wanted one with Arnold. Not only because she was in love with him, but because she had seen the kind of children he was capable of giving her.

By the time he came home she had already decided on her next course in life.

"Hello?" Arnold opened the door, and stepped inside.

"Arnold?" Helga stood from the couch, and he smiled at her.

"Hey, how were the kids today?" He began pulling off his tie she looked at the floor.

"They were really good..."

"That's good. Lila, and I are meeting to sign the papers sometime next week."

"That's good."

When she didn't say anything else he knew something was wrong.

"Helga, Is something wrong?"

"Can I...ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Remember when you said you'd pay me...to watch the kids...I didn't want money because I love sitting with them so much, but...I thought of something else I'd like."

"Ok?"

"Give me a baby?" She asked, her eyes were pleading with him.

"Excuse me?" He ripped his tie off the rest of the way.

"A baby, I know it's alot to ask, but I promise I won't want money, or child support or anything...just a baby that's all."

"ok, but I still don't understand why."

"I'm getting older Arnold I want a child I want a baby to call my own, and I don't want one with some stranger I know you Arnold...I know the kind of children you have...I love your children please...just...have one with me...give me a child."

He stood looking at her for a minute, It was tempting so tempting he almost said yes, but when it came down to it he wasn't the kind of man to get a woman pregnant, and walk away.

"I'm so sorry Helga...I can't"

"You could this morning..."She said with tears in her eyes.

"No, I was going to use protection. It's nothing personal Helga I just can't."

"Then...I'll never know what it's like to be a mother." She sobbed.

"Helga..."He moved taking her into his arms she buried her head against his shoulder.

"Please Arnold..."

"I can't Helga...I'm sorry. What brought this up?"

"Phoebe is pregnant...she's so happy, and I always wanted a baby. I'm not getting any younger, and I know you so well, and I love you children I thought...well...if I had a baby even close to yours I would have something..."

"Helga, I can't get you pregnant, and then just leave you...I'm not that kind of person."

"But I don't mind...really I don't I promise I'll be the best single mother ever, and you can see the baby as often as you like."

"Do you know how long it might take to get you pregnant? Come on Helga it could take months...I just...I can't. You're my best friend."

"I can't watch the kids anymore...I'm sorry Arnold." She pushed him away slightly.

"Helga, don't abandon them because you're mad at me please."

"I'm not, But everyday I grow more attached. Sophie calls me mom Arnold I can't be here with them everyday, and know they'll never be mine...I'll never have any of my own. Everyone I love has children except me, and it hurts." She started for the door.

"Helga..." He tried to stop her, but she opened the door.

"I'll stay until you move in to the new house...then I have to go...and you have to let me...I'm sorry Arnold."

She looked back at him one more time then she left closing the door behind her with a soft click, and he was alone.

* * *

Read and it's been so long!


	7. Chapter 7

Helga took a deep breath, and opened the door to Arnolds apartment. For once the tiny apartment was silent. No rowdy boys, no crying Sophie, not stressed out Arnold. She dropped her bag by the door, and wandered further inside.

"Hello?" silence was the reply.

"Arnold? Jack? Danny?" She noticed all the lights were out in the apartment as well.

"Mommy!" Sophies sweet little voice echoed from the kitchen, and Helga frowned moving in that direction.

She stepped into the kitchen, and Danny flipped on the light.

"surprise."Danny cheered.

On the table was pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, and orange juice along with a single pink rose. Jack was standing beside Arnold who was holding Sophie.

"Oh my what's all this?" Helga asked picking Danny up.

"We made you breakfast for a surprise." Danny smiled.

"I see that. that looks lovely." Helga smiled back at him.

"Were you surprised?" Jack asked.

"Very" She kissed Dannys cheek before setting him down, and bending over to kiss Jacks cheek as well.

"Mommy Mommy!" Sophie reached for her, and Helga took her in her arms dropping a kiss on her head.

"Don't forget to give daddy a kiss too...he helped." Danny said.

"Yeah, give Daddy a kiss." Arnold said with a smile.

She took a deep breath, and leaned in slowly he met her halfway his fingers threading into the hair at the nape of her neck. A shiver ran down her spine as his lips moved over hers.

He pulled away, and winked at her.

"Here sit down, and eat." He said pulling out her chair, and she sat down placing Sophie on her lap.

"What's this all for?"She asked looking at Jack, and Danny who were digging into the pancakes.

"Just a thank you for everything you've done for us...I took the day off I thought we'd go to the pound look at some dogs."

"That sounds nice." She admitted taking a bite of her eggs.

"We want you to come with us." Arnold said.

"Really? Why me?"

"Because we love you." Jack said with a smile.

She smiled back at him, and Arnold moved to lift Sophie off of her lap.

"I'm going to get her, and the boys dressed. Enjoy your breakfast." He said taking Dannys hand, and wandering back the hall Jake on his heels.

"Daddy?" Danny was jumping on Arnolds bed while Arnold tried to dress a squirming Sophie, and Jack was supposed to be brushing his teeth.

"Yeah?"

"Can I call Helga mommy too?" Arnold looked over his shoulder at his son.

"You should ask Helga that Danny."

"Sophie does." Danny pointed out.

"I know, but she doesn't know any better." Arnold said going back to dressing Sophie.

"Daddy?" Jack came into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you marry her?" Jack asked sitting on the bed, and Danny fell into a sitting position beside him.

He looked at the two boys sitting staring back at him innocently. He wished he could freeze them just as they were in that minute sweet, and innocent.

"Well, guys see you don't just marry someone they have to love you, and you have to love them. You have to want to be married." He said gently.

"Don't you love her Daddy?" Danny asked.

"Very much, but remember I explained mommy, and daddy love? me, and Helga don't love like that." He said, and he knew he was lying.

"Oh, But can I call her mommy?" Danny asked.

"You take that up with her."Arnold said gently.

* * *

They walked into the Shelter together. Helga carried Sophie on one hip, and Danny held her hand. Arnold walked along behind her holding Jacks had been relieved when Danny didn't bother to bring up the mommy subject to Helga. He knew how bad it hurt her when Sophie called her mommy.

"Can I help you?" A young girl asked.

"We're here to get a dog!" Danny said happily, and the lady smiled.

"Really? What kind of dog do you want?" She asked leaning over to his level.

"A big dog!"Jack said rushing up to her.

"We need to look at some dogs, and cats I think." Arnold said looking at Sophie.

"Ok come with me." The girl moved through to swinging doors, and cages with dogs lined both walls.

"This is the dog room. Why don't I give you a few minutes to look, and come back in a little while to answer your questions." She said.

"Thank you." Arnold smiled at her as Jack, and Danny both pulled their hands free of his, and Helgas, and took off towards the cages.

"Dogg...ie." Sophie said pointing at a cage.

"That's right baby girl. Good Job." Helga said with a smile kissing Sophies cheek. Sophie giggled, and hugged Helga close.

"Alright, looks like we're getting a dog." Arnold said, and Helga laughed.

"MOMMY! Mommy! Come see the puppy!" Danny yelled running up to Helga.

Arnold quickly looked at Helga. She stood there for a second staring at him holding Sophie. Danny reached for her hand, and she smiled recovering quickly she took his hand.

"Ok let's go!" She said returning his enthusiasm.

Arnold sighed in relief, as he watched the two of them join Jack at a cage Sophie pointing at every dog she saw. He moved to where Helga was kneeling infron of a cage. Jack leaning over her shoulder, and Danny to her righ Sophie sat on her lap.

"Daddy look at this! We want this puppy!" Jacke said excitedly.

Arnold leaned down to look in the cage, and groaned. The great dane was fully grown, and not even close to puppy sized. Sitting down it was a good head taller than Danny. It would never fit in their apartment, but in their house he could make it work.

"I see...that's a mighty big puppy." Arnold said, and Helga laughed.

"Oh please Daddy." Jack pulled on his hand, and Arnold ruffled his hair.

"If that's the one you want that's the one we'll get you."

"Really?" Danny asked, and Arnold smiled.

"Really."

"Did you hear that Mommy?" Danny asked, and Helga smiled kissing his forehead.

"Yes, I heard." Arnold was the only one is the that saw the tears in her eyes when Danny called her Mommy.

After adopting, the giant dog, and arranging to pick him up in three days when they were moved into the new house, Arnold let Sophie pick out a cat. She chose a small all white kitten with blue eyes. He arranged to pick it up the same day as the dog whom the boys had named Buster.

* * *

They arrived at home, and Helga carried a sleeping Sophie to her room while Arnold put the boys down for a nap as well. He tucked them into their beds, and then moved to Sophies room to find Helga just placing her in the crib.

"I hope Danny didn't upset you." He said gently.

"No, not at all."

"Helga...I know you're upset with me for last night, but the kids they love you, and they can't have another person walk out on them."

"I know, and I'm not. I'm sorry about last night...I love these kids."

"I know you do...Helga, when the divorce is complete, and we're moved...would you...want to have dinner?" He asked.

She turned to look at him chewing on her lip. She sighed.

"No." She said, and he winced.

"I'm sorry I just thought...we..."He trailed off.

"Take me to bed." She said softly.

"What?"

"You heard me." She said more sternly.

"It's the middle of the day..."

"Ok then." She moved past him, and switched off the light in Sophies room. He caught her wrisr before she could pull it away.

He led her to the bedroom shutting the door behind them they stood at the bottom of the bed she looked at the bed like it was a snake, and he pulled her into his arms.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

"I'm positive." She said.

He leaned down, and kissed her gently at first. He slowly moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt his fingers sliding underneath to tease her soft skin. He kissed her for a minute or two before peeling it over her head. She had on a pink bra. He should have know. He lowered her onto the bed, and felt her body tense.

"Don't be nervous." He said gently.

"I'm not...not about...that it's just...it's YOUR bed...with her."

"I'm with you I promise. I'm right here. She's the furthest thing from my mind...I've wanted you for so long...I wanted to touch you, and taste you." He kissed her again his hand sliding to the button on her pants.

"Do you...have something?" She asked pulling away.

"I thought you wanted a baby." He smiled, and she blushed.

"No, no that was stupid. I'm sorry."

"Don't be..."He kissed her collarbone, and worked his way to nibble on her shoulder.

She didn't move at first then slowly she began to unbutton his shirt. He tugged her hair loosed to run his fingers through it tipping her head back so he could get better access to her long neck.

"I can't believe this...all my life this is all I ever wanted...you, and my kids." He kissed her, and she kissed him back holding him close.

"Me too." He smiled down at her as he stripped off his shirt.

Nap time just became his favorite time of day.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I promise I'm NOT giving up on this fiction I'm going to finish it I'm just working on finishing some other ones as well. **


End file.
